Seven
by Aurora Denain
Summary: Seven moments from the relationship of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.  Some sad, some happy, some confused.  Over 200 hits and not a single review.  Please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He and all things in the Potter verse are the property of JKR. I claim no rights to any of it, and make no money from the writing of this story. I simply borrow the character and some of the plot.

AN: I just wrote this on a whim the other night and after some touch up, I decided to post. Just a quick one shot and I know I won't continue it, but enjoy as is.

Summery: Seven moments in the long, and arduous relationship of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Inspired by the song 'Nothing at All' by Kasey Chambers.

* * *

Seven

_One_

The chaos seemed to fade out from around them. They'd somehow managed to lock eyes, staring at each other like they were the only two people in the world. Nothing around them mattered but this, what ever _this _was. She didn't even know how she managed to be kissing him so quickly. One moment she had just been standing there, listening to him prattle on about something or another, her brain still wasn't back to its full capacity. What had he been talking about anyway? She seemed to have heard something about House Elves but the buzzing in her ears made it horribly impossible to concentrate on what he was saying. Then she was just kissing him, her arms wrapped tightly around him, fearful that it would be over too soon. Gods she'd waited years for this. It was like being able to breath for the first time in her life. His lips were so soft and he smelt so good, like sandalwood and fresh apples. He was such a good kisser too, or at least better then Viktor had been. Oh, Gods he could make her see heaven with a simple closed mouth kiss. Hmm, well not closed mouth anymore. Harry's voice barely registered as she pulled away. Still looking at only him she tried to catch her breath, feeling the waves of it all crash over her. They had a battle to win, there would be plenty of time for this later. Slipping her hand into his she couldn't shack the slight smile that had descended upon her lips. It was perfect.

_Two_

That stupid prat! He ruined everything! They'd won the war, settled down into normal life again, and what's the first thing he says? 'Maybe we should take things slow'. They'd slept together for Gods sakes! How could they 'take things slow' after that?? Staring at him in dumbfounded shock she felt like all of the air had been pushed out of her lungs. A million thoughts ran through her mind, most forward being the desire to slap him so hard her hand print would be there for days. Setting her jaw she stared at him coldly. If he wanted 'slow' she'd damn well give it to him. Muttering a short but fierce 'fine' she turned away, he was _not_ going to see her cry. Stomping back to the common room she tried hard not to cry but the tears were slowly making their way down her checks. They hadn't been dating that long, sure, only a few months, but she thought he felt the same way she did. Apparently she had been wrong again. And to pull her aside right after dinner to say it? That was just adding insult to the whole thing. Everyone had seen them talking. She knew what they said about her, that she wasn't good enough for him. Apparently Ron had finally come to agree with them. Why, oh why had she come back to Hogwarts? McGonagall had offered to simply let her set her Newts at the end of the year with everyone else, but she'd insisted. 'Oh, professor, I've always wanted to go through the full seven years. Besides it wouldn't be fair to everyone else who had to go through the year.' Throwing herself on her bed she took deep breaths. What had she ever seen in Ronald Weasley anyway? She'd spent all those years pinning over him, only to have him for such a short amount of time. It had all been a waste.

_Three_

She couldn't believe she'd taken him back. She always did though, didn't she? When ever he pouted, batted those stupid blue eyes, and said 'Mione' in that voice of his she instantly caved. Snorting into her beer didn't pay any attention to Ginny's questioning look. This was supposed to be it, the final time, the make or brake. Well it looked like they were broken. Three years of on again, off again dating had lead her to this. A dark pub and a warm beer. Gods she had been stupid. He'd been with other people during their brakes, she'd known that, but she hadn't expected for him to ever find anyone better. Well, any one that he'd admitted was better. Stupid blonds. It was always them with Ronald. Maybe she should dye her hair, that might get his attention. Scowling she tried to pry her thoughts away from that. It had been her own fault for falling so deep for the stupid prat. She'd been burned by him before so it was her masochistic side to blame for why she always went back to him. This was it, never again.

_Four_

Damn it. He was standing in the doorway. Not even two hours after deciding she'd never take his worthless hide back he's here. Why, oh why did the fates hate her. Not only was she stumbling drunk but he seemed like he actually wanted to hold what could pass as a civilized conversation for once. What the hell was he saying anyway? He always rambled, it made it impossible to tell what he was saying, all his words slurred together. Was he drunk too? Setting rather stiffly on the bed, she just looked at him. 'I'm sorry'. That's the best the skevy bastard could come up with? Honestly, why did she even bother for so long? Now he's prattling again. Sighing, she felt herself slowly sober up. This wasn't going to work. Stopping his rambling with a single gesture, she tried to make him understand. She couldn't be with him, not now after everything that had happened. She needed time, time to do her own things to have her own relationships. God, she hadn't been in a relationship with anyone but him since she was fourteen years old. Did she even love him? Did she know? Showing him silently to the door she tried to sound as collected as possible. Staring at him, standing in the hall out side her flat she knew, with out a shadow of a doubt, that it was time to move on. She had to stop believing in fairy tales, that they were going to live happily ever after. It was time to grown up.

_Five_

She felt trapped. Not just in her job, or with her friends, what few she had. It was everything. The walls felt like they were slowly caving in on her, suffocating her. She was cold, not just from the winter air that blew past her, but from everything. This last year and a half, nearly two, without him hadn't been easy. Now here it was Christmas, and she'd been rather forced by Ginny to come to the Burrow. 'No one should be alone on Christmas'. God she was sounding more and more like Mrs. Weasely with every passing moment. Maybe it was the whole motherhood thing. Gods knew Ginny had been teeming with maternal instinct ever since she found out she was pregnant with little James. Puffing out a cloud of air she was dreading going back inside. The happiness of it all was making her sick. She just wanted to curl up at home, a good book, a glass of port, and no interruptions. Gods, she'd turned to the bottle so many times in the last few years. Maybe it was time to stop that, finally move on. He'd been the one to do most of the breaking but she had been the one to call it quiets. But going back inside would mean dealing with him, and what ever baggage still hung around after all this time. Taking one more deep breath she gathered her nerves. It was now or never. Turning around there he was, standing in the doorway, just like the last time she'd seen him. 'Mum says dinner's ready.' he murmured, holding open the door for her. Sighing she stepped through, maybe life would stop sucking eventually after all. Maybe this was just one more step toward moving on.

_Six_

She'd missed sex. It would seem odd to most that had known the bookworm of her younger years but the adult version of herself had come to greatly enjoy it. Sex with Ronald wasn't that bad either, 'course there wasn't a lot of room for comparison. But what had to happen? He had to go and bullocks it up like usual. Seriously, for once she'd like to be the one to screw things up, at least that would be a change of pass. Ginny had given birth the day before, much to the displeasure of the Weasley broad who were hoping to have her married before the fact. Not that she nor Harry seemed in any hurry. But that is what had lead her here, royally braised off, but freshly sated. Idiot had been so happy to jump in bed with her, celebrating life and all that shit, that he had failed to mention he'd been seeing someone recently. Not a serious thing mind you, just a few dates, as attested by the fact that she hadn't been allowed into his wards before, but still enough to know his Flo. Gods, she was the idiot in this whole mess. She'd finally gotten her life worked out, was what could pass as happy, and then this. She was going to kill him before this was all over with. Still seating wrapped only in a sheet, she watched with a blank expression as he walked into the room. 'We broke up.' Like that was the answer to the universe. Grabbing her cloths she quietly got dressed. They'd some how slid right back to square one and Gods help her, but she wasn't going to stand around for this.

_Seven_

Here she was again, sprawled out on his bed. Of course this time she was fully clothed, and almost a year and a few months had passed. But still, she was right back where she swore she'd never be again. She must be in love, because this whole relationship was the most stupid thing she had ever done in her life. Sure she was nearly twenty five now, and had lived her life, if not wisely than fully. She was giving herself a headache thinking about it. She'd made the decisions she had and all of that had some how lead her right were she was at. Staring down at her ring she wondered if she should trust him at all, he'd hurt her before. 'Course now she knew she'd hurt him just as many times, but that didn't make her want to hand over her heart anymore quickly. Watching him walk into the room, arm laden with papers and planning things, she tried not to laugh. She may not want to ever fall hard again, but Gods help her she wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet either. Brushing his hair from in front of his eyes she kissed his forehead. Staring into those clear blue eyes she felt her heart give a leap. She'd never wanted to come this far, not with anyone and certainly not so quickly. Leaning in close she brushed a kiss against he ear, whispering softly, 'We're pregnant'. Letting him push her back on to the bed she smiled happily. It wasn't what she had planed, but you know what? It was good enough for her.

Fins.

* * *

AN: Please review, it makes me happy. And check out my author page for other Hermione/Ron stories! As a tag on and response to a rather, in my opinion, rude review, yes I do use the plurel form, Gods instead of the singular. This is a slip up mostly in my part and will try not to do it again. I am of a faith that believes in more then one god, you need not know which one, and because of that I have gotten into the habit of using the plural form. As a writer I should be able to seperate my voice from that of the stories character but I didn't do that in this case. Still, do not leave slightly rude reviews about things that don't matter that much to the story, or if you chose to do so at least log in so that I can reply to your review, its cowardly to berate someone yet leave no means to reciprocation. Thank you. 


End file.
